immersivecommunitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thediamondtree/ Movie Crossover-Y Road, The Game
Movie Crossover-y Road is a fan-made game, created on February 18, 2017, and released on Febuary 28, 2017. Writer, & Creator: 'Thediamondtree '''Models, & Promotion Designer: 'Gogobell ”X” Characters are really rare characters that are able to get unlimited amounts of V.I.Coins and Tix (Tickets). So go down your local Old Gumball Machine and try to get these new figurines! Released Worlds *Despicable Me *Harry Potter *Night at The Museum *Ice Age *The Wizard of Oz *The Lego Movie *The Smurfs/Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Rio *The Emoji Movie *The Angry Birds Movie *My Little Pony: The Movie *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *Sing *Kung Fu Panda *The Maze Runner *Shrek *The Simpsons Movie *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Surf’s Up *Hotel Transylvania *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *The Grinch *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *Detective Pikachu Upcoming Worlds *The Secret Life of Pets Despicable Me ”X” *Fritz in the Shrek update Secret *Young Gru: Comeplete Daily Missions. *Shannon: Complete Daily Missions. in Spongebob Movie update *Mel: Complete Daily Missions. in the Captain Underpants update *Pollito: Find him as Eduardo Perez or El Macho. in the Captain Underpants update *Professor Flux: Complete Daily Missions. ('''Your future selves like to watch you.) in the Captain Underpants update *Valerie Da Vinci: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Clive: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Scarlett Overkill (Diamond): Get 150 Stars from upgrading characters. in Sing Update (Your dress becomes a rocket!) *Herb: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update (Are you Herb or Blurb?) *Dentist Disguise Gru: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Lucky: Find it as Agnes. in Sing update *Monster El Macho: Complete Daily Missions (Wreck the obstacles with your bare-hands!) in Sing update *Carbonite Dr. Nefario: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Young Balthazar Bratt: Find him as Clive ten times. in the Shrek update Weekend Challenge: 2. Fairy Princess Challenge: (SMURFS UPDATE) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize 2 - Jillian (Rare) *Prize 3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize 4 - Fairy Princess Gru (Enchanted) 3. Despicable M3 Challenge: (CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS UPDATE) *Dru (Rare) *Balthazar Bratt (Enchanted) (Dance like it's the 80's!) 4. The Bad Parents Challenge (MAZE RUNNER UPDATE) *Madge (Rare) *Walter (Enchanted) 5. Villain Con Challenge (JURASSIC WORLD UPDATE) *Frankie Fishlips (Rare) *Dumo the Sumo (Enchanted) Harry Potter ”X”: *Dobby in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret: *The Golden Snitch: Catch it in the Quidditch Trillenium Stadium. *Crabbe: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Ron Weasley. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Goyle: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Harry Potter. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Cat Hermione: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Hermione Granger. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Bill Weasley: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *George Weasley: Complete Daily Missions. (He's missing an ear.) in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Molly Weasley: Complete Daily Missions. (Don't get her mad! We warned you!) in the Captain Underpants update *Aragog: Complete Daily Missions. (' Your spiders watch you.') in the Captain Underpants Update *Mandrake: Find it in a flower pot as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, or Neville Longbottom. (YOUR SCREAMING IS REALLY LOUD!) in the Captain Underpants update *Alecto Carrow: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio Update *Fleur Delacour: Find her as Bill Weasley. in The Emoji Movie update *Remus Lupin: Complete Daily Missions. (Transfrom into a werewolf at night.) in The Emoji Movie update *James Potter: Complete Daily Missions. in Angry Birds update *Lily Potter: Complete Daily Missions. in Angry Birds update *Lucius Malfoy: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Luna Lovegood: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Xeno Lovegood: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Young Hagrid: Complete Daily Missions. (The world looks, old.) in the Scott Pilgrim vs The World update *Dennis Creevey: Complete Daily Missions. in the Kung Fu Panda update *Young Snape: Get a score of 300 as Severus Snape. in the Shrek update Bundles *St. Patrick’s Day Bundle (SHREK UPDATE) St. Patrick’s Day Bundle Figure Name Rarity St. Patrick’s Day Harry Potter Rare St. Patrick’s Day Ron Weasley Rare St. Patrick’s Day Hermione Granger Rare Weekend Challenges: #2. Chamber of Secrets Challenge *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Colin Creevey (Rare) (Snap pictures with your camera.) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Moaning Myrtle (Enchanted) (Float like a ghost.) 3. Bellatrix Challenge: (SMURFS UPDATE) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - The Sorting Hat (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Bellatrix Lestrange (Enchanted) (I am his most loyal follower.) 4. Menacing Monsters Challenge: (SPONGEBOB UPDATE) *Pixie (Rare) (Flies around.) *Dementor (Enchanted) (Black smoke appears around you.) 5. Wedding Day Challenge (Emoji Movie Update) *Wedding Bill (Rare) *Wedding Fleur (Enchanted) 6. Yule Ball Challenge (SING UPDATE) *Parvati Patil (Rare) *Yule Ball Harry Potter (Enchanted) Unreleased *Mad-Eye Moody *Justin Fletchley *Sybill Trelawney *Sirius Black *Filius Flitwick *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Dolores Umbridge *Cedric Diggory *Lavender Brown *Buckbeak *Cho Chang *Professor Binns Night at The Museum ”X” *Able the Space Monkey in The Simpsons Movie update Secret: *Dr. McPhee: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Gemsbok: Fine the Super Big Dog Bone 5 Times while playing as Rexy. in Spongebob Movie update *Xiangliu: Complete Daily Missions. (It's heads move while it hops.) in the Captain Underpants update *Albert Einstein Bobblehead: Find it as Larry Daley or Amelia Earhart. (Other Bobbleheads like to watch.) in the Captain Underpants update *Madeline: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio Update *George Armstrong Custer: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Teenage Nick: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Merenkahre: Find him as Ahkmenrah. in Sing update *Shepseret: Find her as Merenkahre. in Sing update *Tilly: Find her as Laaa. in Sing update *Abraham Lincoln Statue (Diamond): Collect 550 Stars from upgrading characters. (Find your seat.) in the Shrek update Bundles: *''Smithsonian Institution Bundle'' (Kahmunrah, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, Al Capone) in the Scott Pilgrim vs The World Update Smithsonian Institution Bundle Figure Name Rarity Kahmunrah Epic Ivan the Terrible Rare Napoleon Bonaparte Rare Al Capone Rare Weekend Challenges: #1: Animal Exhibits Challenge *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Zebra (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Jade Lion (Enchanted) (Pickup 10 V.I.Coins per day.) #2. Mummy Challenge: (SMURFS UPDATE): *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Union Soldier Mannequin (Rare) (Other Mannequins watch you.) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Mummy Ahkmenrah (Enchanted) (Find the sarcophagus.) 3. Old Centuries Challenge: (SPONGEBOB UPDATE) *African Elephant (Rare) *Christopher Columbus (Enchanted) 4. For the Fun of It Challenge: (CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS UPDATE) *Tess (Rare) (Reads a book.) *Amelia Earhart (Enchanted) (Became a pilot for 'the fun of it'.) 5. Easter Island Head Challenge (KUNG FU PANDA UPDATE) *Brandon (Rare) *Easter Island Head (Enchanted) (He really wants bubblegum.) Ice Age Rare *Valentine’s Day Peaches in The Maze Runner update available from Ticket Machine ”X” *Young Granny in The Maze Runner update Secret *Louis: Hop 150 times in a session as Peaches *Old Shangri: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Old Brooke: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Ariscratle: Drop 150 Acorns near Fir trees in one run while playing as Scrat. (Acorns sometimes fall.) in Spongebob Movie update *Giant Crab: Complete Daily Missions. (Watch out for a tidal wave!) in the Captain Underpants update *Milton: Find him as Sid or Granny. in the Captain Underpants update *Eunice: Find her as Sid or Granny. in the Captain Underpants update *Uncle Fungus: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio update *Julian: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Spacesuit Scrat (DIAMOND): Get 450 Stars from upgrading Characters. (Watch out for meteors!) in The Maze Runner update *Cretaceous: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Maelstrom: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Layla Zee: Hop 250 times in a session as Sid. in the Jurassic World update Bundles: *''Captain Gutt’s Crew Bundle'' UPDATE Captain Gutt’s Crew Bundle Figure Name Rarity Raz Epic Silas Rare Dobson Epic Squint Rare Gupta Rare *''Dino-Bird Bundle'' FU PANDA UPDATE Dino-Bird Bundle Figure Name Rarity Roger Rare Gavin Rare Gertie Rare Weekend Challenges: #2: Geotopia Challenge *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Brooke (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Shangri Llama (Enchanted) 3. Continental Drift Challenge (RIO UPDATE) *Hyrax Leader (Rare) (Lead the Hyraxes.) *Siren (Enchanted) (Shift into anything beautiful.) 4. Mammoths Challenge (SCOTT PILGRIM UPDATE) *Ethan (Rare) (Your friends watch you.) *Baby Peaches (Enchanted) Unreleased: *Bubbles *Misty *Teddy The Wizard of Oz ”X” *Braggart in The Simpsons Movie update Secret: *Winkie Guard Captain: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Cabbie: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio Update *Littlest Lullaby League (DIAMOND): Get 100 Stars from upgrading characters. (Hop all together now!) in Sing update Weekend Challenges: #2: The Wizard Challenge *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Winged Monkey (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - The Wizard (Enchanted) (The Heroes are watching you.) 3. Winged Monkey King Challenge: (SPONGEBOB UPDATE) *Sleepyhead (Rare) *Nikko (Enchanted) (Winged Monkeys fly above you.) 4. Halloween Edition Challenge (MLP UPDATE) *Halloween Pumpkin Toto (Rare) *Halloween Witch Dorothy (Enchanted) (The world has a creepy feel to it..) The Lego Movie released on April 1, 2017 Classic: *Emmet *Wyldstyle *President Business *Barista Larry *Gail *Where Are my Pants Guy *Bruce Wayne in Sing update *Robin in Sing update *Barbara Gordon in Sing update *Master Wu in Sing update *Ice Cream Cone in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Banarnar in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Zebe in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Puppycorn in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on Rare: *Bad Cop (Can't decide if he's Good Cop or Bad Cop.) *Benny (Hops in zero gravity.) *Old West Wyldstyle (Fan yourself while you hop.) *Ninja Kai (The red ninja of fire!) in Sing update *Ninja Jay (The blue ninja of lightning!) in Sing update *Ninja Cole (The black ninja of earth!) in Sing update *Ninja Nya (The silver ninja of water!) in Sing update *Lex Luthor (Carry out smoothies.) *Star (Barfs out glitter.) *Balthazar (Keep the people in relaxation.) Epic: *Vitruvius (Summon a flock of seagulls.) *Unikitty (She's cute, but don't get her angry…) *Lord Business (Pick up Kragles to freeze obstacles.) *Ninja Zane (The white ninja of ice.) in Sing update *The Joker (Laughing maniacally!) in Sing update *Rex Dangervest (Anger is the key to your freedom.) in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Ultrakatty (Accessing dinner RAGE!!) in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *General Mayhem (The hearts can’t stop exploding!) in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Harley Quinn (Flatten obstacles with your huge mallet!) in Sing update Legendary *The Riddler (Enables EX-credits and and double ad-payout from V.I Coin ads.) in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update Diamond *Batman (Throw your Batarangs.) (Costs 200 Tickets) ”X” *Poison Ivy (Plants everywhere!) in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret: *Metalbeard: Complete the "Everything is Awesome" character set. (Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Vitruvius, Unikitty) (Shoot cannonballs at obstacles.) *Ghost Vitruvius: Die 25 times while playing as Vitruvius. (Float around.) *Old West Emmet: Find him as Old West Wyldstyle. *Angry Kitty: Play as Unikitty and get her angry 35 times. (DESTROY OBSTACLES!!!!) (To do so, you need to bump into obstacles until she becomes angry, she can also become angry ocassionally.) *Mrs. Scratchen-Post: Complete the "Bricksburg" character set. (Emmet, President Business, Barista Larry, Gail) *Taco Tuesday Man: Find and freeze him with the Kragle while playing as Lord Business. (Shake maracas around.) *Frank: Complete Daily Missions. *Biznis Kitty: Complete Daily Missions. (Business business business, numbers. Is it working?) in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Ma Cop: Find her as Scribble-face Good Cop. in the Captain Underpants Update *Pa Cop: Find him as Scribble-face Good Cop. in the Captain Underpants Update *Blaze Firefighter: Complete Daily Missions. in the Captain Underpants update *William Shakespeare: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio Update *Abraham Lincoln: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Queasy Kitty: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Bane: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Ghost: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Tarantula: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *The Mummy: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Dick Grayson: Get caught in the Out-of-Time Death as Robin. in Sing update *Batgirl: Find Barbara Gordon as Bruce Wayne. in the Kung Fu Panda update *Condiment King: Complete Daily Missions. (Squirt mustard and ketchup!) in the Kung Fu Panda update *Alfred: Score 300 points as Bruce Wayne. in The Maze Runner update *60’s Batman Alfred: Complete Daily Missions. in the Shrek update *Catwoman: Find her as any character who originated from The Lego Batman Movie. (Doing cat habits here and there.) in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update *Mayor McCaskill: Find him as Batman. in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update *Killer Croc: Complete Daily Missions. in the Jurassic World update *Egghead: Complete Daily Missions. (Throws eggs all over the place.)in the Jurassic World update *Chocolate Bar: Complete Daily Missions. in The Lego Movie 2 Add-On *Treasure Chest Metalbeard: Complete the “Second Part” set. in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Raptor: Find and recruit it as Rex Dangervest. in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Eight: Find him as General Mayhem. in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Chainsaw Dave: Find him as Emmet. in The Lego Movie 2 Add-on *Forestman: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update *Demolition Dummy: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update *Mr. Freeze: Complete Daily Missions. (Freeze the place!) in the Dragons update *Clayface: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update *Medusa: Complete Daily Missions. (Turn the people into stone!) in the Dragons update *Killer Croc: Complete Daily Missions. in the Detective Pikachu update *Gentlemen Ghost: Complete Daily Missions. in the Detective Pikachu update Bundles Lego DC Heroes Bundle (Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, The Flash) in Scott Pilgrim vs the World Update Figure Name Rarity Superman Epic Wonder Woman Epic Green Lantern Rare Aquaman Rare The Flash Rare Weekend Challenges: #1: Cloud Cuckoo Land Challenge: in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Snail (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Astro Kitty (Enchanted) (Pick up ten V.I.Coins per day.) 2. Octan Challenge: (SPONGEBOB UPDATE) *Velma Staplebot (Rare) *Scribble-face Good Cop (Enchanted) 3. The Old West Challenge (Emoji Movie Update) *Wiley Fusebot (Rare) (He's got a LOT of dynamite.) *Calamity Drone (Enchanted) 4. Ninjago Challenge (ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE UPDATE) *Lloyd Garmadon (Rare) *Green Ninja Lloyd (Enchanted) 5. The Phantom Zone Challenge (SING UPDATE) *Lego Voldemort (Rare) *Phyllis (Enchanted) 6. Systar System Challenge (LEGO MOVIE 2 ADD-ON) *Susan (Rare) *Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi (Enchanted) (So many forms to choose from.) Unreleased: *Marsha *Panda Guy *Deep Sea Diver *Egyptian Queen *Hazmat Guy *Two-Face *Scarecrow (Lego Batman) *Orca *The Penguin *Man-Bat *Captain Boomerang *Egghead *Crazy Quilt *Eraser *Polka-Dot Man *Mime (Lego Batman) *Killer Moth *March Harriet *Zodiac Master *Doctor Phosphorous *King Tut *The Mutant Leader *Magpie *Calculator *Dr. Hugo Strange *Red Hood *Kabuki Twins *Clock King *Calender Man *Kite-Man *Catman *Zebra Man Smurfs: The Lost Village released on April 25, 2017 Classic: *Smurfette *Clumsy *Hefty *Brainy *Blue Shell Snail Rare: *Storm (Find targets to shoot.) *Snappy Bug (Buzz Around.) *Melody (She loves music.) Epic: *Gargamel (Attack the Smurfs with Freeze Balls.) *Azrael (Scratch up obstacles.) *Monty (Fly instead of hopping.) ”X” *Handy Smurf in The Maze Runner update Secret: *Papa Smurf: Complete the "Smurfs" character set. (Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy, Hefty) *Spitfire: Complete Daily Missions. (Fly and breathe fire.) *Blossom: Find her as Smurfette. *Blue Clay: Die 25 times as Smurfette. *Bucky: Complete the "Adorable Animals" set. (Snappy Bug, Unikitty, Toto, Scabbers, Kyle) (Glow at night.) *Lily: Complete Daily Missions. *Caterpillar: Complete Daily Missions. in Spongebob Movie update *Evil Smurfette (Diamond): Get 200 Stars from upgrading your characters. (Causing mischief around the place.) in Sing update Weekend Challenges: 1. The Lost Village Challenge: (CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS UPDATE) *Bumblebee (Rare) (Fly around the forest.) *Smurfwillow (Enchanted) (Other Smurfettes watch you.) 2. Smurfs Challenge (RIO Update) *Jokey Smurf (Rare) (Carry a Gift box.) *Farmer Smurf (Enchanted) 3. Powerul Wizard of All! Challenge (ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE UPDATE) *Rat (Rare) *Poweful Wizard Gargamel (Enchanted) (He's got the biggest spells from the book!) The Spongebob Squarepants Movie released on May 23, 2017 Classic: *Spongebob *Patrick *Floyd *Lloyd *Gary *Squire Rare: *Squidward (Plays his clarinet) *Sandy (Karate-chop obstacles.) *Karen (Hops on wheels.) *Princess Mindy (She holds the Bag of Winds.) Epic: *Mr. Krabs (Picking up Tokens will give you a speed boost.) *King Neptune (Zapping obstacles will freeze them.) *Plankton (Mind-Controlled citizens watch you.) *Dennis (Takes off his sunglasses, and removes his bandana.) ”X” *Human Mr. Krabs in The Simpsons Movie update Secret: *Perch Perkins: Complete the "Citizens of Bikini Bottom" set. (Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs) (Reporting in!) *Mrs. Puff: Complete the "Working for Plankton" set. (Squidward, Sandy, Karen, Dennis) (Inflates when bumping into obstacles.) *Frozen Mr. Krabs: Find and zap Mr. Krabs while playing as King Neptune. (He cries out ice cubes.) *Thug Fish: Complete Daily Missions. (Swings a crowbar.) *Krabby Patty: Find the grill and cook a Krabby Patty ten times while playing as Spongebob. (Your deliciousness attracts Trench Monsters.) *Pearl: Find her as Mr. Krabs. *Waiter Fish: Complete Daily Missions. (Makes ice cream sundaes.) *The Cyclops: Complete Daily Missions. (Shake the ocean floor!) in Sing update *Fred: Complete Daily Missions. in the Jurassic World update *Larry the Lobster (Diamond): Get 250 stars from upgrading characters. (Lift up weights!) in Sing update *Alexander Clam Bell: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update Weekend Challenges: 1. Quest for the Crown Challenge: (CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS UPDATE) *The Crown (Rare) *Goofy Goober Rock Spongebob (Enchanted) (Free Mind-Controlled Citizens by destroying their helmets!) 2. Goofy Goobers Challenge (RIO UPDATE) *Goober Patrick (Rare) *Goofy Goober (Enchanted) 3. Ice Cream Challenge (EMOJI MOVIE UPDATE) *Goober Spongebob (Rare) *Frogfish (Enchanted) Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie released on June 13, 2017 Classic: *George *Harold *Ms. Ribble *Mr. Rected *Miss Anthrope *Tommy *Dolphin Father in Sing update Rare: *Mr. Krupp (Gets angry.) *Mime (Trap yourself in a box-like prison.) *Melvin Sneedly (Make inventions.) Epic: *Captain Underpants (Fight evil.) *Professor Poopypants (Shrink obstacles into a smaller form.) *Edith (Watch out for floating bubbles!) ”X” *Goodie Two-Shoes Girl in The Maze Runner update Secret *Mr. Fyde: Complete the "Jerome Horwitz Elementary" set. (Mr. Krupp, Ms. Ribble, Mr. Rected, Miss Anthrope, Edith) *Mr. Meaner: Find him in an open field as any character. *The Hypno Ring: Find and hypnotize Mr. Krupp while playing as George. *Mrs. Dayken: Complete Daily Missions. *Egg Salad Sandwich: Defeat 30 Villains while playing as Captain Underpants. (Hover around.) *Tiger: Complete the "Pranks Involved" set. (George, Harold, Mr. Krupp, Ms. Ribble, Miss Anthrope, Mr. Meaner, Melvin Sneedly, Edith) *Dolphin Mother: Find her as Dolphin Father. in Sing update Weekend Challenges *Buff Captain Underpants (Diamond): Collect 700 Stars from upgrading Characters. (Now it’s time to fly again!) in The Simpsons Movie update *Bee Rider Professor Poopypants: Shrink Professor Poopypants as George or Harold. (Tiny man, riding on a tiny bee.) in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update *Mutant Toilet: Get a score of 300 as Turbo Toilet 2000. (Mutant Toilets run on the streets.) in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update *Miss Anthrope in Desk: Find her as Harold. (She’s still waiting for someone to pick up.) in the Jurassic World update 1. Crime and Villains Challenge (RIO Update): *Bank Robber (Rare) *Turbo Toilet 2000 (Enchanted) (Shake the ground and glow.) 2. Nothing Can Stop It Challenge (MLP UPDATE) *Officer McPiggly (Rare) *Giant Turtle (Enchanted) 3. Dance Floor Challenge (SING UPDATE) *Dancer Harold (Rare) *Dancer George (Enchanted) (It’s dance time!) Rio (Update released on July 13, 2017) *Blu *Jewel *Linda *Túlio *Fernando *Marcel Rare *Pedro (Likes to party!) *Nico (Tap on your hat like a tambourine!) *Rafael (Your kids are watching.) Epic *Nigel (A spotlight follows as birds fly above you.) *Mauro (Find those bling-blings.) *Luiz (Drool on the floor as you hop.) ”x” *Sylvio in The Simpsons Movie update Secret *Tiny: Complete the 'Birds of a Feather' set. (Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Nico, Rafael) *Eva: Find her in an Open field as Rafael. *Welder Hard Hat Luiz: Find the Buzzsaw while playing as Luiz. *Alice and Chloe: Scare 100 birds. *Bat: Complete the 'Not a Bird' set. (Mauro, Luiz, Linda, Túlio, Fernando, Marcel) (Hop at night, you hate the light.) *Tipa: Complete Daily Missions. *Armando: Complete Daily Missions. *The Pretty Bird: Find her in a cage and free her while playing as Jewel. (YOU'RE A PRETTY BIRD! HA HA!) *Chick Blu: Get 200 points as Blu. in the Kung Fu Panda update *Chained Blu and Jewel (Diamond): Find both Blu and Jewel as Fernando. Then you’ll need to have at least 10 “X” characters to fully unlock. (Can you break the chain?) in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update Bundles *Chickens Bundle (SING UPDATE) Chickens Bundle Figure Name Rarity Carnival Fernando Rare Carnival Tipa Rare Carnival Armando Rare Weekend Challenges 1. Carnaval Part 1 Challenge (EMOJI MOVIE UPDATE) *Kipo (Rare) (Shake your maracas.) *Carnival Linda (Enchanted) 2. Carnaval Part 2 Challenge (ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE UPDATE) *Dr. Barbossa (Rare) *Carnival Túlio (Enchanted) 3. Survive Challenge (SCOTT PILGRIM UPDATE) *Carnival Luiz (Rare) *Petricious (Enchanted) The Emoji Movie (Update released on August 11, 2017) Classic *Fishcake *Eggplant *Felicia *Ice Cream *Cookie *Fried Shrimp *Pizza in Sing update *Poop (Unlockable for free) Rare *Hi-5 (He likes to eats candy.) *Crier (He cries... a lot.) *Broom (Sweep the floor as you hop.) *Smiler (She's got the favorite ones watching.) *Devil (Holds a pitchfork.) Epic *Gene (He has a wide variety of emotions.) *Jailbreak (Open your maps.) *Flamenca (Twirl around and dance!) *Akiko Glitter (She just dances.) *Bot (DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!) *Christmas Tree (Staying all festive) in Sing update ”X” *Trojan Horse (Wear a disguise to fool the bots.) in the Shrek update Secret *Disco Ball: Complete the 'Loser Lounge' set. (Fishcake, Eggplant, Felicia, Hi-5, Wagon) *Wagon: Get into the Wallpaper as Hi-5. (To get to the Wallpaper, you probably would need to hop at least 500 to 1000 times to get to the Wallpaper) *V.I.P Guard: Complete the 'Favorites' set. (Poop, Smiler, Devil, Clock, Gavel, Sunglasses Guy, Angel) *Gavel: Find him as Smiler. *Upgraded Bot: Score 1500 Points as Bot. (Elongate your arms.) *Sunglasses Guy: Score 100 points as Gavel. *Angel: Score 200 Points as Devil. (Fly, like an angel.) *Poop Jr: Find him as Poop. *Mel: Find him as Gene. (He also has a variety of emotions.) *Mary: Find her as Mel. *Clock: Get into the Wallpaper as Gene. *Monkey: Find the Monkeys as Gene. (Peek a boo!) *Fortune Cookie: Eat 50 candies as Hi-5. *Basketball: Complete Daily Missions. *Calender: Complete Daily Missions. *Donut: Complete Daily Missions. *Dancer Twins: Complete Daily Missions. *Shy: Complete Daily Missions. in Angry Birds update *Love: Complete Daily Missions. *Nervous: Complete Daily Missions. in Angry Birds update *Cactus: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Elephant: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Mask: Complete Daily Missions. (Dance with your arms!) in the Jurassic World update *Dash: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Rocket: Complete Daily Missions. (Fly all around!)in MLP: The Movie update *Drooling Dog: Complete Daily Missions. (Drools on the floor a lot.) *Crown (DIAMOND): Get 400 Stars from upgrading characters. (You have a brilliant golden shine! Go you!) in the Kung Fu Panda update *Ghost: Complete Daily Missions. (Hover above the floor.) in the Hotel Transylvania update *Alien: Complete Daily Missions. in the Shrek update Weekend Challenges 1. Piracy App Challenge (ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE UPDATE) *Internet Troll (Rare) *Spam (Enchanted) (25 PERCENT!) 2. The Princess Challenge (MLP UPDATE) *Bar Graph (Rare) *Princess Jailbreak (Enchanted) 3. Hands Challenge '' (MAZE RUNNER UPDATE) *Thumbs Up (Rare) *Fist Bump (Enchanted) The Angry Birds Movie (Update released on September 15, 2017) ''Classic: *Stella *Edward *Eva *Timothy *Willow *Woodpecker Rare: *Red (He gets angry.) *Chuck (Zoom around really fast!) *Hal (Hop on the slingshot and spin like a boomerang!) *Terrence (He's huge enough to shake the ground.) Epic: *Bomb (Explode occasionally.) *Matilda (Shoot fireballs!) *Bubbles (He gets huger as he hops.) *Leonard (Watch out for angry birds!) ”X” *Photog (Snap pictures.) in The Maze Runner update Secret *The Blues: Complete the 'Angry Birds' set. *Clown Red: Complete the 'Hatchday' set. *Police Bird: Find him as Chuck. *Toon Red: Punch 30 obstacles as Red while he's angry. (He gets angry.) *Toon Chuck: Hop 300 times twice as Chuck. (Speedy little bird.) *Toon Bomb: Explode 20 times as Bomb. (Occasionally exploding.) *Billy the Sign: Complete Daily Missions. *Petunia: Complete Daily Missions. (SCREAM SO TERRIFYINGLY!) in MLP update *Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) : Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Philip: Complete Daily Missions. (Talk to an apple.) in Sing update *Early Bird: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Bobby: Complete Daily Missions. in the Kung Fu Panda update *Monica: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Foreman Pig (DIAMOND): Get 500 Stars from upgrading characters. (One click of a button, and an obstacles explodes.) in The Maze Runner update *Young Red: Get a score of 350 as Red. in the Shrek update *Chef Pig: Complete Daily Missions. in the Shrek update *Helene: Find her as Bobby in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update Weekend Challenges: 1. Bird Court Challenge (MLP UPDATE) *Cyrus (Rare) *Judge Peckinpah (Enchanted) 2. Piggy Island Challenge (SCOTT PILGRIM UPDATE) *Ross (Rare) *King Mudbeard (Enchanted) 3. Birds Challenge *Shirley (Rare) *Hug Trader (Enchanted) (HUGS! <3) My Little Pony: The Movie (Update released on October 12, 2017) Classic: *Capper *Grubber *Party Favor *Muffins *Big McIntosh *Code Red Rare *Pinkie Pie (Throw cupcakes everywhere!) *Applejack (Pick up apples.) *Rarity (Wear different dresses.) *Fluttershy (All the animals watch you.) Epic *Twilight Sparkle (Use your magic!) *Spike (Delivers scrolls.) *Rainbow Dash (Leave a rainbow trail as you fly!) *Tempest Shadow (Your magic is very unstable...) *Trixie (What crazy magic you got in store?) in the Kung Fu Panda update ”X” *Songbird Serenade (She loves singing.) in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret *Princess Skystar: Complete the ‘Mane 6’ character set. (Play with your clams.) (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy) *Apple Bloom: Pick up 30 apples as Applejack. *Sweetie Belle: Find her as Rarity. in Scott Pilgrim vs The World update *Scootaloo: Play as Rainbow Dash and do a Sonic Rainboom. in Scott Pilgrim vs The World update *Granny Smith: Complete the ‘Apples to Apples’ character set. (Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom) *Bulk Biceps: Complete Daily Missions. *DJ Pon-3: Complete Daily Missions. in Scott Pilgrim vs the World update *Verko: Complete Daily Missions. *Photo Finish: Complete Daily Missions. (Snap pictures all around the place.) in Sing update *Lyra Heartstrings: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Starlight Glimmer: Find her as Trixie. in the Kung Fu Panda update *The Storm King (Diamond): Get 300 Stars from upgrading characters. (Storm guards are around.) in Sing update *Caramel Apple: Play as Applejack and get 200 points twice. in the Shrek update *Seapony Twilight Sparkle: Complete Daily Missions. (Swim along.) in the Hotel Transylvania update *Seapony Rainbow Dash: Complete Daily Missions. (Swim along.) in the Hotel Transylvania update *Seapony Applejack: Complete Daily Missions. (Swim along.) in the Hotel Transylvania update *Seapony Pinkie Pie: Complete Daily Missions. (Swim along.) in the Hotel Transylvania update *Seapony Rarity: Complete Daily Missions. (Swim along.) in the Hotel Transylvania update *Seapony Fluttershy: Complete Daily Missions. (Swim along.) in the Hotel Transylvania update *Boyle: Complete Daily Missions. in the Jurassic World update *First Mate Mullet: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update *Lix Spittle: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update Bundles: *Equestria Princesses Bundle (SING UPDATE) Equestrian Princesses Bundle Figure Name Rarity Princess Celestia Epic Princess Luna Epic Princess Cadence Rare Weekend Challenges 1. Captain Calaeno Challenge (SCOTT PILGRIM UPDATE) *Squabble (Rare) *Captain Calaeno (Enchanted) (Watch your crew.) 2. Seaquestria Challenge (SING UPDATE) *Pufferfish Spike (Rare) (Sometimes you puff up.) *Queen Novo (Enchanted) (Swim, or fly?) 3. New Year 2018 Challenge (MAZE RUNNER UPDATE) *Chinese New Year 2018 Spike (Rare) *Chinese New Year 2018 Twlight Sparkle (Enchanted) 4. Apple Relatives Challenge (JIMMY NEUTRON UPDATE) *Berryshine (Rare) *Apple Fritter (Enchanted) Unreleased *Apple Cobbler *Red Delicious Scott Pilgrim vs The World (Update released on Novemer 12, 2017) Classic: *Wallace Wells *Kim Pine *Stephen Stills *Young Neil *Stacy Pilgrim *Other Scott Rare: *Matthew Patel (Summon your Demon Hipster Chicks.) *Lucas Lee (Grind on your Skateboard.) *Todd Ingram (Use your psychic powers.) *Lynette Guycott in the Shrek update Epic: *Scott Pilgrim (Use the sword of Self-Respect!) *Ramona Flowers (Roll on your Rollerskates.) *Knives Chau (Slash the obstacles!) ”X“ *Gideon Graves (The evil exes watch.) in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret: *Schoolgirl Knives Chau: Complete the “Sex Bob-Omb Band” Set. *Blue Hair Ramona Flowers: Score 300 Points as Scott Pilgrim. (Use your hammer!) *Roxy Richter: Defeat her as Blue Hair Ramona Flowers. (Teleport yourself.) *Envy Adams: Find her as any Scott Pilgrim vs The World Character. *Ken Katayanagi: Complete Daily Missions. *Kyle Katayanagi: Complete Daily Missions. *Julie Powers: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing Update *NegaScott (Diamond): Collect 350 Stars by upgrading characters. (The Theatre darkens for you.) in the Kung Fu Panda update *Ramona Knives Chau: Defeat her as Ramona Flowers. in the Shrek update *Jimmy: Complete Daily Missions. in the Shrek update *Monique: Score 450 points as any Scott Pilgrim vs. The World character.in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update *Sandra: Complete Daily Missions. in the Jurassic World update *Mr. Pilgrim: Complete Daily Missions. in the Detective Pikachu update Weekend Challenges 1. Chaos Theatre Challenge (KUNG FU PANDA UPDATE) *Green Hair Ramona Flowers (Rare) *Demon Hipster Chick (Enchanted) 2. Comeau Challenge (JIMMY NEUTRON UPDATE) *Tamara (Rare) *Michael Comeau (Enchanted) (You know just about everyone.) 3. Winifred Hailey Challenge (DETECTIVE PIKACHU UPDATE) *Mrs. Pilgrim (Rare) *Winifred Hailey (Enchanted) Sing (Update released on December 12, 2017) Classic *Buster Moon *Eddie *Miss Crawly *Gunter *Judith Rare: *Rosita (Watch your piglets.) *Ash (Leave quills while you hop.) *Mike (Watch out for the bears!) Epic *Johnny (Play the piano.) *Meena (Don’t be shy on the stage..) *Nana (Enter your mansion, complete with a butler.) ”X” *The Q-Teez in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret: *Norman: Find 25 Piglets as Rosa. *Big Daddy: Find him as Johnny. *Lance: Complete the ‘Auditions for a Singing Competition’ set. (Help Ash on her audition.) *Baboon: Complete Daily Missions. *Bob (Sing): Complete the set ‘The Competition Begins’. (Report about the competition.) *Pete: Complete Daily Missions. *Nana’s Butler: Enter Nana’s mansion as Nana. (Plays Checkers with Nana.) in the Kung Fu Panda update *Mario: Enter the Nightclub as Mike in the Kung Fu Panda update *Young Buster Moon: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Meena’s Grandfather: Find him as Meena. in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update *Kip Casey: Find him as Bob. in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update *Buster Moon’s Father: Complete Daily Missions. in the Jurassic World update *Richard: Get hit by the “Richard Vehicle” ten times as Ray. in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update Weekend Challenges 1. Bear Challenge (KUNG FU PANDA UPDATE) *Derek (Rare) *Bear (Enchanted) (Plays cards with other bears.) 2. The Snail Challenge (JIMMY NEUTRON UPDATE) *Barry (Rare) *Ray (Enchanted) 3. Last Show Challenge (HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA UPDATE) *Stan (Rare) (Big Daddy’s crew watches you.) *Black Suit Rosita (Enchanted) (Epic performance!) Kung Fu Panda (Update released on January 11, 2018) Classic *Crane *Li *Lei Lei *Zeng *Chicken *Bao Rare *Tigress (She’s really strong, so she can destroy obstacles.) *Viper (Jumps over obstacles.) *Mantis (Sets out plates.) *Mr. Ping (Makes noodles.) *Mei Mei (Fans herself.) Epic *Po (Collect dumplings to get stronger.) *Monkey (Reacts quickly!) *Tai Lung (Take out those Rhino Guards on your way.) *Croc (He can’t drown if he falls into water.) *Oogway (practices tai chi.) *Lord Shen (Use your cannon!) be bought with 50 Tickets ”X” *Bear in the Shrek update Secret *Shifu: Complete the ‘Furious Five’ set. (Sometimes, he meditates.) *Po’s Mother: Find her as Li. *Baby Po: Find him in a clearing as Mr. Ping. *Adversary: Collect 50 Dumplings as Po. *Thundering Rhino: Complete the ‘Former Job Evil Doers’ set. (Deflect Shen’s swords!) *Storming Ox: Complete Daily Missions. (Charges with his horns.) *Commander Vachir: Complete Daily Missions. (The Anvil of Heaven watch as you hop.) *Young Tai Lung: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Jombie Monkey: Get ran over by vehicle Kai as Monkey. in the Jurassic World update *Jombie Viper: Get ran over by vehicle Kai as Viper. in the Jurassic World update *Jombie Mantis: Get ran over by vehicle Kai as Mantis. in the Jurassic World update *Jombie Crane: Get ran over by vehicle Kai as Crane. in the Jurassic World update Bundles: *Chinese New Year 2018 Bundle (MAZE RUNNER UPDATE) Chinese New Year 2018 Bundle Figure Name Rarity Chinese New Year 2018 Tigress Epic Chinese New Year 2018 Viper Rare Chinese New Year 2018 Crane Rare Chinese New Year 2018 Mantis Classic Chinese New Year 2018 Monkey Epic Weekend Challenges 1. Jade Challenge (KUNG FU PANDA UPDATE) *Jombie Shifu (Rare) *Kai (Enchanted) (Steals chi from Kung Fu Masters.) 2. Soothsayer Challenge (SHREK UPDATE) *Wolf Boss (Rare) (The other wolves watch.) *The Soothsayer (Enchanted) 3. Panda Village Challenge (JURASSIC WORLD UPDATE) *Big Fun (Rare) (Loves to hug.) *Grandma Panda (Enchanted) Unreleased *Jombie Porcupine *Jombie Badger Twins *Jombie Gorilla *Jombie Boars *Jombie Bear *Jombie Chicken *Jombie Croc The Maze Runner (Update released on Febuary 10, 2018) Classic *Frypan *Winston *Marcus *Mary Cooper *Aris *Harriet *Lawrence Rare *Thomas *Teresa *Minho *Chuck Epic *Alby *Newt *Janson *Sonya *Gally be bought with 50 tickets ”X” *Ponytail in The Simpsons Movie update Secret *Ava Paige: Get caught by ten Grievers as any Maze Runner character. *Ben: Complete the ‘Maze Gladers’ set. *Brenda: Escape from 3 Grievers as Minho. *Jorge: Complete a Maze in less than 40 seconds as any Maze Runner character. *Vince: Complete the ‘The Right Arm’ set. *Thomas’ Mother: Complete 3 Mazes as Thomas. *Zart: Complete Daily Missions. *Clint: Complete Daily Missions. *Jeff: Complete Daily Missions. *Masked Man: Escape from 10 Grievers as Thomas. in the Jurassic World update *WCKD Soldier Thomas: Complete four mazes as Thomas in one single run. in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update Weekend Challenges 1. Runner Up Challenge *Jack (Rare) *Griever (Enchanted) 2. Gladers Challenge (SHREK UPDATE) *Lee (Rare) *Peter (Enchanted) 3. Scorch Challenge (CHOCOLATE FACTORY UPDATE) *Dmitri (Rare) *Rachel (Enchanted) Shrek (Update released on March 13, 2018) Classic *Gingy *Three Little Pigs *Pinocchio *Three Blind Mice *Lord Farquaad Rare *Donkey (Dronkeys are everywhere.) *Princess Fiona (Sing to birds.) *Puss in Boots (Take out your sword to attack obstacles!) *Thelonious (Throw you axe.) Epic *Shrek (Scare villagers.) *Dragon (Breathe fire at obstacles!) *Prince Charming (Can you deceive Fiona?) *Rumpelstiltskin (Wears different wigs.) *Fairy Godmother (Give sentience to to obstacles.) be bought with 50 tickets ”X” *Arthur (Fend off the evil trees!) Secret *King Harold: Complete the ‘Royal Family of Far Far Away’ set. (Shrek, Princess Fiona, Queen Lillian, Fairy Godmother) *Queen Lillian: Complete the ‘Fairy Tale Creatures’ set. (Donkey, Puss in Boots, Three Little Pigs, Three Blind Mice) *Ogre Fiona: Sing to ten birds as Princess Fiona. (At sunset, you’re an ogre.) *Dronkey: Find 50 Dronkeys as Donkey. *Ghost Lord Farquaad: Die 20 times as Lord Farquaad. (Floats during the night.) *Doris: Complete Daily Missions. *Captain Hook: Complete Daily Missions. *Monsieur Robin Hood: Defeat him and his Merrymen as Fiona. (Your party of merry men watch.) *Mongo (Diamond): Collect 550 Stars from upgrading Characters. (The world shakes so much that everything jumps!) *Big Bad Wolf: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update *Cookie: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update Bundles: *Ogre Baby Bundle (SHREK UPDATE) Ogre Baby Bundle Figure Name Rarity Farkle Classic Felicia (Shrek) Classic Fergus Classic Weekend Challenges ' ''1. Ogres and Magic Challenge '' (SHREK UPDATE) *Frog King Harold (Rare) *Brogan (Enchanted) ('Lead the ogres.) 2. Fairy Tales Challenge (CHOCOLATE FACTORY UPDATE) *Stallion Donkey (Rare) *Magic Mirror (Enchanted) 3. Shrek 2 Challenge (JURASSIC WORLD UPDATE) *Human Shrek (Rare) *On-Stage Fairy Godmother (Enchanted) (SIIIIIIIIINGIIIIIING!!!) The Simpsons Movie (Update released on May 14, 2018) Classic *Maggie Simpson *Ned Flanders *Milhouse *Colin *Multi-Eyed Squirrel *Ralph Rare *Bart Simpson (Uses his skateboard.) *Lisa Simpson (Play your saxophone.) *Nelson (Bully the kids.) *Chief Wiggum (He also likes donuts.) *Groundskeeper Willie (Clean the halls.) Epic *Homer Simpson (Collect donuts to get faster.) *Marge Simpson (Watch the family.) *Medicine Woman (Find and help Homer reach an epiphany.) *Krusty the Clown (Throws pies.) *Captain McCallister (Attack obstacles with a swordfish.) *Russ Cargill (EPA Vehicles patrol the roads.)be bought with 50 Tickets ”X” *Moe in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory update Secret *Grampa: Complete the ‘Simpson Family’ set. *Plopper: Collect fifty donuts as Homer. *Golden Homer (Diamond): 650 Stars from upgrading Characters. (Find a motorcycle and zoom off!) *Mr. Burns: Complete the ‘Citizens of Springfield’ set. (Release the hounds!) *Otto: Complete Daily Missions. (Drive the kids to school.) *Cletus: Complete Daily Missions. *Principal Skinner: Encounter him as Bart, get away with letting him see you. in the Jurassic World update *Comic Book Guy: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update Weekend Challenges 1. The Movie Challenge (THE SIMPSONS UPDATE) *Fat Tony (Rare) *President Arnold Schwarzenegger (Enchanted) (The citizens watch as you hop.) 2. The Itchy Scratchy Challenge '' (HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA UPDATE) *Itchy (Rare) ('Cause usual shenanigans to Scratchy.) *Scratchy (Enchanted) ('''One small hop. One big accomplishment for you.) 3. Springfield Challenge '' (DRAGONS UPDATE) *Apu (Rare) *Professor Frink (Enchanted) ''Unreleased *Smithers *Barney *Hibbert *Mayor Quimby *Lenny *Sideshow Mel *Santa's Little Helper *Jeremy Freedman Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Update released on July 14, 2018) '’Classic'' *Carl Wheezer *Judy Neutron *Hugh Neutron *Cindy *Libby Rare *Nick Dean (You are the most popular kid in class.) *Sheen (Show your UltraLord figure.) *Ooblar (Trade yourself for sulfur butter.) Epic *Jimmy Neutron (Shrink obstacles while flying on your jetpack!) *King Goobot V (Capture those kids’ parents.) *Poultra (You shake the ground so hard that you make the parents jump!) *Goddard (Fly with your helicopter ears and regenerate after death.) be bought with 50 Tickets ”X” *Neutronic Burping Soda (If anyone drinks it, they will burp.) Secret *Ms. Fowl: Complete the ‘Lindbergh Elementary’ set. *Mr. Estevez: Find him as King Goobot V. (Watch out for yokian ships!) *Mrs. Folfax: Complete the ‘Abducted Parents’ set. *Britney: Get 200 points as Cindy. (Dance with Cindy and Libby.) *Mr. Folfax: Complete Daily Missions. *Amusement Park Space Armada (Diamond): Collect 50 Parts as any Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius character. Then you’ll need to have at least 5 “X” rarity characters to fully unlock. (Gotta blast!) *Girl-Eating Plant: Find it as Jimmy Neutron. (Only eats girls, no exceptions.) in the Jurassic World update Weekend Challenges 1. Ultra Challenge '' (JIMMY NEUTRON UPDATE) *UltraLord Mask Sheen (Rare) *Ultra Lord (Enchanted) ''2. No Parents Challenge (CHOCOLATE FACTORY UPDATE) *Angie (Rare) *Zachary (Enchanted) (How much cotton candy can you eat in one run?) Charlie and The Chocolate Factory (Update released on August 27, 2018) Classic *Charlie Bucket *Norman Teavee *Gretta Gloop *Scarlett Beauregarde *Robert Salt *Shopkeeper Rare *Grandpa Joe (Dances with joy, yippee!) *Veruca Salt (The squirrels watch every step you take.) *Mike Teavee (”Enjoy the sweets!”) Epic *Willy Wonka (Oompa Loompas work around the environment.) *Augustus Gloop (Loves the chocolate.) *Violet Beauregarde (Slowly turning blue by the minute.) *Prince Pondicherry (Sit down on your chocolate throne.) be bought with 50 Tickets ”X” *Dr. Wilbur Wonka Secret *Chocolate-Covered Augustus: Drown 25 times as Augustus Gloop. (Loves the taste of himself.) *Blue Violet: Find the three-meal gum as Violet Beauregarde. (Incredible flexibility moves.) *Trashed Veruca: Die from the Very-Fast vehicle (squirrels) as Veruca Salt. (Guess she truly is, a bad nut.) *Stretched Mike: Smash 100 candy pumpkins as Mike Teavee. (You can’t seem to stay very still.) *Young Willy Wonka: Complete the ‘Sweet with Innocence’ set. *Newscaster: Complete the ‘Five Lucky Winners’ set. *Chocolate Bird: Find and collect a small chocolate egg as Grandpa Joe. *Slugworth: Complete Daily Missions. Weekend Challenges 1. Oompa Loompas Challenge (CHOCOLATE FACTORY UPDATE) *Tribal Oompa Loompa (Rare) *The Narrator (Enchanted) (Hop through a retelling of the story.) 2. Candy and Chocolate Challenge (LEGO MOVIE 2 ADD-ON) *Prodnose (Rare) *Princess Pondicherry (Enchanted) ''Unreleased'’ *Hellen Bucket *Nathan Bucket *Fickelgruber *Harold Gloop *Paloma Teavee *Diane Salt Surf’s Up (Update released on September 29, 2018) ''Classic *Reggie Belafonte *Glen *Edna *Arnold *Kate *Smudge Rare *Cody (Build your board to go surf.) *Lani (Rescue surfers.) *Mikey (Go and search for contestants.) Epic *Big Z (The trick to surfing, is to always have fun.) *Tank Evans (Knock contestants out of their surfboards.) *Chicken Joe (The Pen Guins are pleased with your offerings.) *Kelly Slater (Surf’s up! Everyone is there!) be bought with 50 Tickets ”X” *Bob in the Dragons update Secret' *Geek: Find Big Z’s necklace as Cody. (One word: clams.) *Young Lani: Rescue 20 surfers as Lani. *Young Cody: Win a surf race as Cody. *Squid on a Stick: Complete the ‘Surfing Birds’ set. *Pen Guin: Complete the ‘Competition Audience’ set. *Ivan: Complete Daily Missions. Weekend Challenges 1. On the Waters Challenge (HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA UPDATE) *Lani’s Squid (Rare) *Tatsuhi Kobayashi (Enchanted) 2. Big Z Memorial Challenge (LEGO MOVIE 2 ADD-ON) *Renato (Rare) *Rory Nubbins (Enchanted) 3. Beach Bay Challenge (DETECTIVE PIKACHU UPDATE) *Coconut Bra Chicken Joe (Rare) *Rob Machado (Enchanted) Hotel Transylvania (Update released on October 26, 2018) Classic *Dennis *Mike *Linda *Griffin *Winnie *Suit of Armor Rare *Johnny (Play some music.) *Mavis (Turn into a bat.) *Frank (Watch for fire!) *Wayne (Go fetch!) *Wanda (Watch your children.) Epic *Dracula (Transform into many creatures!) *Murray (Summon some sand.) *Tinkles (Lick the obstacles!) *Blobby (Jiggle as you hop.) *Quasimodo (Make the food.) be bought with 50 Tickets Secret *Blobby Baby: Hop 150 times as Blobby. *Blobby Puppy: Find it 3 times as Blobby Baby in one run. *Johnnystein: Complete the ‘Visitors of Hotel Transylvania’ set. *Eunice: Reveal her from a package box while as Frank. (Don’t fall apart!) *Crystal: Find her as Griffin. *Vlad: Complete the ‘Family of Humans and Vampires’ set. (He’s great at dancing!) *Elderly Gremlin: Complete Daily Missions. (Eat the obstacles!) *Headless Horseman: Complete Daily Missions. (Take off your “head-o-lantern”!) *Mr. Fly: Complete Daily Missions. (A fly, that flies.) in the Jurassic World update *Esmerelda: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update *Zombie Plumber: Complete Daily Missions. (Fix the toilets.) in the Dragons update *Marty: Complete Daily Missions. in the Dragons update Bundles *Scaring Cousins Bundle (HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA UPDATE) Scaring Cousins Bundle Figure Name Rarity Parker Classic Conner Classic Troy Classic Weekend Challenges 1. The Van Helsing’s Challange (HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA UPDATE) *Ericka (Rare) *Abraham Van Helsing (Enchanted) (Fire your monster hunting gun!) Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (Update released on November 17, 2018) Classic *Claire *Maesie *Mills *Gunnar Eversol *Dr. Henry Wu *Iris Rare *Blue (Shrieks in-battle.) *Indoraptor (You have night vision.) *Stygimoloch (Bumps into obstacles.) *Owen (Train with the young raptors.) Epic *Ken Wheatley (Troops enjoy his presence.) *Baryonyx (Avoid the magma.) *Sinoceratops (Your stomping shakes the ground.) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Frighten the nearby locals.) *Carnotaurus (Chomp down meat that appears on the ground.) be bought with 50 Tickets ”X” *Mr. DNA Secret *Majungasaurus: Complete the set “The Park is Open”. (It tries to eat the other dinosaurs.) *Brachiosaurus: Complete the set “Heroes of Jurassic World”. (Stomp the ground.) *Baby Blue: Get 200 Points as Blue. *Zia Rodriguez: Find and free her from the handcuffs as Franklin Webb. *Franklin Webb: Find him as Claire or Owen. *Triceratops: Scare away 50 Locals as Tyrannosaurus Rex. (Look after your baby.) *Stegosaurus: Complete Daily Missions. (Swing your tail side to side.) *Pteranodon: Complete Daily Missions. (Fly while you hop.) Weekend Challenges 1. Jurassic World Challenge (JURASSIC WORLD UPDATE) *Simon Masrani (Rare) *Indominus Rex (Enchanted) (The troopers are no match for you.) The Grinch (Update released on February 9, 2018) Classic *Cindy Lou Who *Groopert *Axl *Ozzy *Izzy Rare *Grinch (Enjoys his cup of morning coffee.) *Max (An obedient dog.) *Buster and Bean (They don’t get too well with each other..) Epic *Santa Grinch (Steal their christmas..) *Donna (All of what she has to put up through...) *Mr. Bricklebaum (Install inflatable decorations on the ground.) *Fred (He really likes cookies.) be unlocked with 50 Tickets Secret *Snowsuit Cindy: Complete the ‘Many Friends’ set. (Take off your hoodie.) *Mabel: Find her as Mr. Bricklebaum. *Young Grinch: Rob 150 christmas decorations as Santa Grinch. *Store Clerk: Complete the set ‘Whoville’. *Christmas Cookie: Find a cookie as Reindeer Max. *Goat: Complete Daily Missions. Weekend Challenges 1. (GRINCH UPDATE) *Reindeer Max (Rare) *Mayor McGerckle (Enchanted) How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (Update released on April 29, 2019) Classic *Meatlug *Barf and Belch *Stormfly *Terrible Terror *Scuttleclaw *Grump Rare *Hookfang *Cloudjumper *Hobgobbler *Crimson Goregutter *Shovelhelm *Snafflefang Epic *Toothless *Rumblehorn *Timberjack *Deathgripper *Bewilderbeest *Red Death *Whispering Death be bought with 50 Tickets ”X” *Threadtail Secret *Fishmeat: Complete the “Riders of Berk” set. *Hobblegrunt: Complete the “Free Beasts” set. *Windgnasher: Enter the “Sky” zone 50 times as any Dragon. *Raincutter: Enter the “Ships” zone 50 times as any Dragon. *Scauldron: Enter the “Hidden World” zone 50 times as any Dragon. *Thornridge: Enter the “Land” zone 50 times as any Dragon. *Light Fury (Diamond): Find it and fly past it five times as Toothless. Then, you’ll need to have about 10 “X” figures to fully obtain it. *Seashocker: Complete Daily Missions. *Skullcrusher: Complete Daily Missions. *Windstriker: Complete Daily Missions. Weekend Challenges 1. Tracker Challenge (DRAGONS UPDATE) *Snifflehunch (Rare) *Thunderclaw (Enchanted) 2. Second Film Challenge (DETECTIVE PIKACHU UPDATE) *Scuttleclaw Hatchling (Rare) *Dark Bewilderbeest (Enchanted) Detective Pikachu (Update Released on June 7, 2019) Classic *Tim Goodman *Lucy *Hideo Yoshida *Roger *Sebastian Rare *Detective Pikachu (Find things that are normally overlooked.) *Psyduck (Don’t get your headache too bad.) *Bulbasaur (Follow the Bulbasaur through.) *Aipom (Use your tail to your advantage.) Epic *Charizard (Breathe fire!) *Greninja (Jump high and throw your stars!) *Ditto (Morph into many forms.) *Mewtwo (Merge the people, with their Pokémon.) *Mr. Mime (Sit on your chair, inside your house.) be bought with 50 Tickets Secret *Machamp: Find him on the streets, helping with traffic. (He can stop cars from moving.) *Jigglypuff: Complete the set “Gotta Catch Em All!”. (Sing a song that puts everyone to sleep.) *Cubone: Play as Tim Goodman and find it in tall grass. (Cubone, use Bonemerang!) *Snubbull: Discover 20 clues as Pikachu. (It may look grumpy on the outside, but it’s adorable on the inside.) *Magikarp: Find a Gyarados and pass it as Charizard. (Evolve to something much much more..) *Jack: Complete the “It’s All People” set. *Howard: Fuse fifty Pokémon with their owners as Mewtwo. Weekend Challenges 1. The Forest Challenge (DETECTIVE PIKACHU UPDATE) *Morelull (Rare) (Fly as a magical mushroom.) *Torterra (Enchanted) (You’re big that the world rumbles.) Category:Blog posts